Hala Bel Khamis
( ) |artist = Maan Barghouth |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = October 22, 2018 ( ) December 20, 2018 ( ) January 23, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:10 |nowc = HalaBel |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BowasAXHJzE/ |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza }}" " ("هلا بالخميس") by Maan Barghouth is featured on and . In the Middle East, the song appears on the main tracklist of , but an Internet connection is required to play it as the song is still streamed through . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with a black mustache and short, black hair. He wears a two-piece blue suit with dark blue glitter diamonds over an orange shirt, a lavender bow-tie, a pair of rose-tinted shutter-shade glasses, a golden bracelet on his right wrist, a purple and yellow tarboosh, a gold chain around his neck, and a pair of purple and blue loafers. Background At the beginning of the routine the background is white until it begins to fill with dots of different colors, inside of these there are also 3 dots formed. After that the background will show more big and small dots and different designs, then it will show shadows of the coach formed by dots and lines, during the chorus the shadows will be inside the circles while the phrase "Hala Bel Khamis" written in Arabic appears, before the second chorus "Hala Bel Khamis" in Arabic appears in the background several times. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your arms out at an angle of 45 degrees. Gold Move 3 is represented with a different pictogram that also tells players to shake their head. Halabel gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Halabel gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Halabel gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia *'' '' is the second Arabic-language song in the series. *The preview for features only 4 players instead of 6. This was also the case for the previews of Je sais pas danser, No Lie and Obsesión. *In the lyrics, "weekend" is written separately ("week end"). *The last time “Hala Bel Khamis” is sung, it is not shown in the lyrics. **Beside that, when "Hala Bel Khamis" is sung before Gold Move 3, the phrase "Hala Bel Khamis" in the background does not appear. *The background in the preview gameplay is different from the final one. *There are editing errors involving the coach s mouth, which turns blue sometimes. *The coach briefly can be seen lip synching at the end of routine. *At some parts of routine, there is a editing error on the coach s tarboosh, which becomes white. *On October 24, 2018, Hala Bel Khamis was removed from along with There Is Nothing Better In The World and On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements. **It later got restored on December 20, 2018. *In the preview, the Gold Move effect is different. It is slightly darker. *''Hala Bel Khamis'' is one of many songs that are chosen in Just Dance World Cup 2019 Grand Finale. *Silhouettes of Familiar ''appear in the concept art. Gallery Game Files Halabel cover generic.png|''Hala Bel Khamis HalaBel Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Halabel cover albumbkg.png| album background Halabel banner bkg.png| menu banner Halabel map bkg.png| map background HalaBel_BC.jpg| cover HalaBel_Cover_1024.png| cover Halabel ava.png|Avatar HalaBel_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Halabel_jd2019_menu.png|''Hala Bel Khamis'' in the menu ( ) Halebel_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Halabel_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen halabel jd2019 menu me.png|''Hala Bel Khamis'' in the menu (Middle East) halabel jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu halabel jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Halabel_jdnow_score.png| score screen Behind The Scenes Halabel bts.png|Behind the scenes Halabel concept art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Halabel concept art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Halabel concept art 3.jpg|Concept art 3 Halabel concept art 4.jpg|Concept art 4 Halabel concept art 5.jpg|Concept art 5 Others Halabel thumbnail me.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Middle East) Bang2019vip halabel jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE)) Halabel background comparison.png|Background comparison (preview gameplay VS final game) halabel hat glitch.PNG|Tarboosh glitch Videos Official Audio Maan Barghouth - Hala Bel Khamis (Exclusive) 2018 Hala Bel Khamis (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Hala Bel Khamis - Gameplay Teaser (Middle East) Gameplays Hala Bel Khamis - Just Dance 2019 Hala Bel Khamis - Just Dance Now Extraction Hala Bel Khamis - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation es:Hala Bel Khamis tr:Hala Bel Khamis Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Arabic Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives